


Turn, turn, now drop!

by TheSaintofEurope



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaintofEurope/pseuds/TheSaintofEurope
Summary: Gavin, the most ruthless but superb detective - perfect when it comes to bad guys that need a lesson. He is fierce, graceful and super agile...Not when he has to dance, with his two left feet.Or maybe there is someone who can change?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Reed900 Reverse Big Bang





	Turn, turn, now drop!

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with a big bang!  
> I'm honored to take part of this project and that I found so many nice gems and I thought I'll share my talent too! Along with beautiful art of kdn-nac which will be added along the way. You can find her on Twitter, go check her out! 
> 
> Since I'm a fan of dancing and I love to dance myself, I saw this piece of wonder and thought I might do this and bam. A chapter after so much stress happened and I thought I make this a hopefully fun reading. 
> 
> How you like it! Xoxo

Gavin hated it. He hated everyone and this current situation and he wishes he could just drown into the floor. His anxiety kicked in and he can’t comprehend what Chris and Hank are saying. He never wants to join in, because he knows he is shit at this - at everything entertaining he is.

“Reed! In my office” Fowler hollered, just by Gavin’s luck he snapped out of his trance. He sighs and moves towards the said glass office. He knows what’s coming and he knows he hates it the minute it comes out of Fowlers fucking mouth. He takes a seat as his Superior guides him to. The anticipation is nerve wrecking.

“Reed, you know what those posters mean and I know you do but I want you to join the-”

“I kindly refuse,” Gavin says instantly. “I rather do desk jobs or I dunno, some phckin paperwork. But I won’t go to the ball”. Fowler just sits there, motionless. His eyes unreadable, it makes the brunette uncomfortable and looks away. He looks away because Fowler can read him like a fucking book and he hopes to anything mighty above that this time he can escape his staring.

“Son, are you telling me that you can’t dance?” Fowler asked.

…

…

Fuck!

Gavin is about to start some shit but Fowler beats him to it, he raises his hand up and closes his eyes. The brunette knows that shit is about to go right down and he cannot turn away from it. Especially when it’s Jeffrey Fowler himself. “Son, I really wish you were more positive and actually try and be happy about your skills sometimes. You’re a superb detective and I know that you are very thick headed and strong willed. Can’t you just try it out for once, Reed? For this one's old man sake.”

He will be an ass if he says no in that very second and he will feel bad for it and the guilt will eat him up even if he thinks about it. He sighs and nods, still uncomfortable about this whole ball situation. The brunette looks behind his back and sees Chris and Connor mingling at Hank’s desk while the older Lieutenant raises an eyebrow. This will be a disaster, he is sure of it.

"I'll do it", he finally said. The anxiety eating away at him. After they shared some other information about some certain cases he walked up to Tina at the break room, his head banged the table so hard even Connor jumped a little as he walked in as well. Connor and Gavin became very good friends over time and even if the brunette repeatedly reminded him that no scanning allowed… 

Connor the little shit still did it. And he's Gavin's friend. Because he worried about his friend. "Your stress levels are higher than ever, Gavin. Are you that afraid of the ball?" Connor asked as he took a seat next to him but knew better than touching him - stress levels are over 65%. Gavin on the other hand though rose his head, laid his chin under his hands and shook it. He sighed while he looked straight forward to the wall.  
"It's not that I am scared to go to a Baal or some sort, it's just that I don't like to dance because… Phck. I can't dance and I'd make a total fucking fool outta myself and I hate to be embarrassed." The brunette waited for laughter but nothing came, rather disbelief. Because Tina thought she heard bullshit but alas. One look at her best friend and she saw his anxiety rose at every second. 

" Hun, stop. There is no shame in not being able to dance but why didn't you tell me? I can teach you, if you want-" 

"Or we can make a bet!" Chris intervened. He liked Gavin, he really did. But he never asked his friends so why asking now, he thought. Gavin glared at Miller and stood up and just left, telling Tina and Connor he went out for a smoke. He felt his heart hammering in his chest, his head started hurting from over thinking. Breathing became harder second by second. Why was his lighter not working? Did he dropped the fucking cigarette just now? How was he supposed to survive this hell of a roller-coaster, until the lighter moved on its own and Gavin nearly jumped when he saw brown puppy eyes. 

"Don't you dare scan me again, Co-"  
"I just did", Connor smiled innocently. Gavin snorted. But nothing more than a little punch on the shoulder and Gavin mumbling to Connor being a little shit, happened. Somehow Connors chirpy demeanor calmed Gavin. A little smile ghosted his beautiful face. His full attention got directed to Connor as he spoke to him again. "Nines can help you find the right rhythm for you, if you want. I can ask him!" Connor chimed, purely optimistic that he could've helped Gavin. It was too pure to be true.  
"I thought he wanted to join the dpd? At least that was my latest update on it." Gavin commented, though Connor shook his head and told the brunette that he didn't like holding a gun and rather liked teaching people. "He especially found dancing being a super hobby, more or less Latin American couple dances. Give it a try, Gav! I will ask little brother if he has time."

Oh boy, if he knew.  
If he knew that… 

If Connor knew that Gavin found his little brother attractive. What the android thought of him? He'll find out himself.  
"Alright, you can give him my number if he accepts a good for nothing like me."  
He mumbled the last bit because he would've embarrassed himself over someone he liked, a lot.


End file.
